


Falling in Love Just a Little too Late

by shinyeeveelover



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Heartbreaking, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, References to Depression, Self-Harm, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 13:54:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12014154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinyeeveelover/pseuds/shinyeeveelover
Summary: Lost in her thoughts and trying to learn her, what he doesn't know is the storm killing her inside.





	Falling in Love Just a Little too Late

Her stone read, ‘The Girl Who Loved Too Much.’ Next to her, the stone read, ‘The One Who Never Told Her.’   
The rain poured on the days that somebody thought of me. I sat next to her stone. My hair, skin, and eyes grown pale. 3 years ago to this day, she died. Nobody would have been able to tell how bad she had gotten. On this day, 3 years ago, I had watched her run out of the house. It wasn’t raining then but, the clouds overcast. They covered the sun like a blanket of wool over the sky. It was our study date. When we met up, it was at the library, she was dressed in a bright blue. Her long blond hair was the sun and her smile was the light and warmth of her sky. I had set up our study room in advance. What she didn’t see, was going to be the best part. I had run around town trying my best to find her purple roses. I had spent years learning her. I knew her like the back of my hand. I knew everything from her favorite color to her favorite poems and where to find them in the library. I knew everything she wanted, I knew her dreams, I knew her hopes. I knew that when she wanted to be proposed to she wanted to be 22 and it needed to be by the river in her favorite park. I memorized her favorite spots. I knew everything there was to know about her. Not only this but, I had her learned and, I took the time to do it.   
Today was the day, the day I was going to ask her to be mine like I had planned… What I hadn't planned was the phone call that she had gotten. She smiled when she looked at the screen. I felt my heart sink ever so slightly but, I stayed happy.   
That emotion was kept, that little bit of hope, until I heard her coo into the phone, “Hi, Babe.”   
The feeling of a heart breaking hurts way more than it should. I felt the stone I held in my throat fall to my stomach and on it’s way down chip my fragile glass heart. Her face grew as cold as the foolish thing in my hollowed chest.   
“W-what do you mean? We have been together for a year now! How could you j-just leave me for another?” The sound her hollowed voice made had shattered my heart more than the blow of her lover.   
This day, 3 years ago, my sunshine girl had lost her light. Outside the window, rain hit the glass. Her heart and mine broken. The clouds covered my sunshine’s smile. The clouds of heartbreaking rain dimmed her light until she tapered off into something she has never been before. Her blue dress was no longer the bright blue of moments earlier. Not that blue but, something sadder. Something grayer. Her eyes had spilled rain over the lids and streamed down her face in small creeks. My sunshine girl, covered in skies of gray had lost her heart. She had lost her lover. She had been cheated on and left for dead.   
My sunshine girl ran out in tears. Like clouds, my eyes made drops of water fall from constellations on my lashes. How could I fix it? I rushed after her. I couldn’t let her break. I couldn’t let my light go out. On this day, 3 years ago, I had learned more about my sunshine girl than I ever had. Sunshine only shines on the outside while the inside was a mess of storms and rough waters at sea. Her heart, like mine, was foolish and broken. It had been stomped on, torn apart, and stolen countless times. Still the silly thing made my head my heart and my logic my emotions. I learned, on this day, that my sunshine girl was just as broken and beaten. Her legs held bruises created by a father bound to her by name and not by blood. Her wrists held long marks of a war held within her own head. Her eyes didn’t hold light and I was too late to recognize a stranger’s eyes in my sunshine girl’s sockets. I had learned that my sunshine girl was giving in to her demons.   
That day, 3 years ago, she and I both died. She died inside and I couldn’t save and protect her like I promised her. She stepped delicately off of the park bridge into the icy waters below. I ran after her. I called her name. I even jumped in after to save her. Cold black water, foze my lungs and burned my eyes. Tumbling in the dark, after a girl made of light. I couldn’t lose her but, when I found her, it was too late. I found her cold like the water that had swallowed her. I couldn’t bring back my light. Shaking and cold and dying, I made her as lovely as I saw her with the last of the surviving roses. When I died, she looked like she was just asleep.   
On this day, 3 years ago, I had drown trying to save my best friend from her broken heart. Sometimes, you fall in love just a little too late. So, I sit by her stone and think of her in the rain. It only rains when somebody thinks of her. I sit here, with my purple rose, waiting for the sun to shine on me again.


End file.
